


[podfic] Stilinski Exclusive (remember remember)

by Annapods, BabelGhoti



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amnesiac Stiles Stilinski, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Future Fic, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Notfic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Temporary Amnesia, Tumblr Fic, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 19:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: "Oh mygod,” Stiles says. “You did. You married me. I married you. I married a fireman superhero pornstar!”





	[podfic] Stilinski Exclusive (remember remember)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stilinski Exclusive (remember remember)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851406) by [Jerakeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerakeen/pseuds/Jerakeen). 

> _Featuring the lovely and talented Annapods as Derek Hale._

**Fic**: Stilinski Exclusive (remember remember)

**Author**: Jerakeen

**Read by**: BabelGhoti

**Length**: 4:38

**Bitrate**: 128 kbps

**File size**: 4,25 MB

**Download**: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/84z6y797z3torbl/Jerakeen_-_Stilinski_Exclusive_%2528remember_remember%2529_%2528read_by_BabelGhoti%2529.mp3/file)

**Stream**: [here](https://clyp.it/kqqfdaq2?token=349ed5bb5b6601ac53f476c0cad9679d)


End file.
